bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 35
is the thirty-fifth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-second episode of the second season. Summary Tsuyu and Fumikage's practical exam stage against Ectoplasm commences. As soon as the battle starts, Fumikage and Tsuyu use a combination move to get to higher ground. Fumikage throws Tsuyu in the air with his Dark Shadow, and she does the same to him using her tongue. Meanwhile in the monitoring room, Izuku says he can't see how Ectoplasm's Quirk will exploit his opponent's weaknesses. Recovery Girl replies that it's a bad matchup for Fumikage. The test continues as Fumikage and Tsuyu try to escape through the upper floors. Ectoplasm uses his Quirk to create multiple clones that overwhelm Fumikage, but Tsuyu's support helps them both escape into a higher level. Recovery Girl notes that Tokoyami's strength is in the speed of his attacks, but his weakness lies in close range combat. Tsuyu on the other hand has no clear weaknesses and can provide great support. Izuku agrees, recalling how helpful Tsuyu was during their fight at the U.S.J. The duo reach the end of the labyrinth, where Ectoplasm's real body guards the escape gate. He commends them for getting past his other clones, but questions how they plan to deal with his next technique. Ectoplasm uses his Giant Bite Detention technique to create a giant clone of himself that attacks and immobilizes the students. Now trapped, Fumikage summons Dark Shadow to have it try and escape. Ectoplasm repels it, as Dark Shadow can't compete in a hand to hand fight with him. Tsuyu reveals she swallowed the handcuffs before the match started in case this happened. She coughs them up and gives them to Dark Shadow, who she believes can win because Fumikage is so strong. In their final clash, Ectoplasm defeats Dark Shadow, but his leg ends up cuffed in the exchange. Ectoplasm praises the duo for their cleverness, and they pass the practical exam. Their victory is announced, and Momo takes special notice and recalls how easily Fumikage defeated her in the U.A. Sports Festival. The third match between Tenya and Mashirao vs Power Loader begins next. Power Loader uses his Quirk to burrow underground and create pitfalls in the dirt field. The students decide to work together to try and quickly escape. Mashirao climbs on Tenya's back and the latter uses Recipro Burst to run across the area. The ground collapses slower than Tenya can run across it, but Power Loader intercepts them before they reach the exit. Tenya acts Quickly and jumps before the holes form beneath them, then he asks Mashirao to wrap his tail around his leg. He uses Recipro Extend to spin himself around and create enough momentum to fling Mashirao across the field in the air. Power Loader tries to stop him, but Mashirao repels the teacher and crosses through the escape gate. Power Loader congratulates them on passing, and Izuku watches proudly from the monitors room. Afterwards, the fourth match begins. Shoto and Momo run through an urban city-like area while Aizawa searches for them. Shoto comes up with the idea for Momo to create objects continuously so when Aizawa finds them, she'll know. Once that happens, Shoto instructs Momo to run while he distracts the teacher himself. Momo desires to say something, but holds it back and agrees with Shoto's plan. She decides to make matryoshka dolls and praises Shoto for his quick thinking. She says that even though they're both students who got into U.A. through recommendations, she hasn't done anything exceptional like he has. Shoto interrupts, noticing Momo has stopped producing the dolls. They look around frantically, but Aizawa suddenly appears from above them. Shoto tells Momo to run and tries to hold Aizawa off, only to be swiftly captured. Shoto claims he can escape the restraints instantly, but Aizawa hands him from a light pole and throws caltrops beneath him. Aizawa tells Shoto that it was unwise for his plan to burden himself so heavily, and should have communicated better with Momo. As Momo makes haste for the escape gate, she nervously ponders whether she's making the right choices or not. Aizawa chases her down and nearly restrains her, but she uses her Quirk to get out of the bonds. Then she runs back towards Shoto, making Aizawa realize that her lack of confidence has allowed her to rely too strongly on Shoto. Aizawa knows that Momo is still just a fifteen year old girl and would like to help her regain her confidence, but says that's not his job at the moment. Momo regroups with Shoto with Aizawa in hot pursuit, making Momo too nervous to make a quick decision. Shoto encourages her to execute her plan instead, recalling that she may have wanted to say something at the start of the battle. Although she believes her plan can't succeed if Shoto's didn't, he tells her to do it anyway because he believes she's better at it then him. He backs up his confidence in her by revealing that he voted her to be class president. Momo realizes how disgraceful she's been acting and makes her move. She warns Shoto to close his eyes and throws the dolls into the air. When Aizawa hits them away, they open to flash grenades inside. When the flash of light goes off, Momo uses the opening to free Shoto slowly to avoid the caltrops. She says she has a special plan just to defeat Aizawa that she's had since the beginning. Aizawa notes that Momo has noticed his weakened Quirk, which suffered from his defeat at the hands of Nomu. They run away to try get out of his field of vision, but he stays on their tails. Momo says that assuming they can't use their Quirks is a bad assumption and for Shoto to keep checking if he can use his ice. Aizawa closes in and nearly restrain Shoto, but is forced to blink, giving Shoto the opening to create a giant wall of ice between them. Shoto notices Momo creating a cloth similar to Aizawa's capture weapon. Momo says that it's similar, but has a special material woven into it. Then they agree on Momo's plan to capture Aizawa over escaping. They move from behind the ice wearing robes to negate Aizawa's Quirk, but he pursues anyway. He wraps them both up, but they reveal that the robes were covering mannequins. Momo creates a catapult that tosses the cloth at Aizawa and Shoto heats them up using his fire. Momo says the cloth is nitinol shape memory alloy, which returns to it's original, tighter shape when heated up. It does just that, and restrains Aizawa completely. With Aizawa already restrained, the students handcuff him. Shoto questions whether the plan went too smoothly, and Momo says that she initially missed the catapult lever, giving Aizawa an opening to stop them. However, he claims that played into their hands by jumping back because Shoto was still a threat under his robe. Shoto thanks Momo for helping him pass the exam, and she is brought to tears. Recovery Girl says that at the end of it all, Aizawa is just a softie. Later on, the fifth match reaches its climax. Ochaco and Yuga are close to the escape gate, but Thirteen has them caught in her Black Hole Quirk. They hold on to a railing to avoid being sucked up, but Thirteen continues to get closer. Yuga tries to counterattack using his costume's ability to transmit his naval laser, but she sucks that up too. Ochaco tries to come up with a plan, but Yuga notices that and questions whether she was trying to think what Izuku would do. Then he asks if she likes him. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *First Term Final Exam **Team Asui & Tokoyami vs. Ectoplasm (Finished) **Team Iida and Ojiro vs. Power Loader **Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu vs. Eraser Head **Team Uraraka & Aoyama vs. Thirteen (Start) Anime & Manga Differences *Tenya and Mashirao's battle with Power Loader was featured in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 35